


the strings that doesn't connect

by haiqyus



Series: strings of fate. [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haiqyus/pseuds/haiqyus
Summary: “are you guys cheating with each other?”the two was surprised with what kageyama just said, then started laughing moments after not minding the stares of the students inside the library.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Series: strings of fate. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889017
Kudos: 10
Collections: strings of fate





	the strings that doesn't connect

“Are you guys cheating with each other?”

The two were surprised by what Kageyama just said, then started laughing moments after not minding the stares of the students inside the library.

“No we aren’t,” Hanamaki said and clung on Matsukawa's arm. “We are on a perfect relationship, and he can’t cheat on me even if he wanted to.”

Matsukawa glared on Hanamaki but he just gave him a wink.

The two looked at Kageyama seeing him staring at their hand, Hanamaki sighed.

“The thing you said to Oikawa last year- that time when Hajime..” he paused he can’t just continue the words he needed to say.

It looks like Kageyama understood what he meant and he nodded.

“Is it true? that you can see.. people’s string?” 

The younger looked down and nodded, the two looked at each other and gave them a flat smile.

“Then? Why are you saying that we’re cheating with each other?”

Kageyama paused, thinking if he should say it.

“Just spill it kid, it’s fine.” Matsukawa said with a straight voice that doesn’t help in calming Kageyama, so Hanamaki glared at him. “sorry, it’s fine just spill it.”

“Your strings are red.. but they’re not connected with each other..” he said as he looked at them

The two doesn’t look surprised, which Kageyama found odd. “What- ”

His words were cut off as an orange tangerine came beside him without even realizing the atmosphere around the three.

“Hey Kageyama, I told you Kenma said it’s alright so stop being stubborn! Some of his friends are tagging along too!”

Kageyama was startled as Hinata drag him out from his seat. “Hey I’m on an important conversation dumbass!”

Hanamaki chuckled and said, “it’s fine really, nothing’s wrong with us Kageyama go ahead. Take care!”

Kageyama just nodded as Hinata finally dragged him out of the room.

The two also stood up from their seat silently, without saying a word and went out of the library.

-

It was getting dark, the two were walking around the streets watching the sunset. 

“So? How’s your girlfriend? Is she getting better?”

Matsukawa looked at him with disbelief, “are you really asking that?”

Hanamaki was taken back with how rude the other sound, “what? why are you getting annoyed for? It isn’t the first time I’m asking you this, I’m just concerned.”

He looked down apologetically and mumbled a sorry.

“Is it because of what Kageyama said earlier?” Hanamaki asked.

Matsukawa sighed, pain visible in his face.

They stopped walking, as the other went in front of him holding his hands. “Hey baby, it’s alright we already talked about this aren’t we?”

He looked at Hanamaki and hugged him saying ‘i love you’ repeatedly, his tears falling from his eyes. The other just chuckled, but the pain can be heard between those.

“Hey big baby stop crying, it’s not like you and there are people staring, do you want to see a kid watching a big guy cry in front of them?”

The other just gave him a small smile, no matter what situation they are in Hanamaki never failed to make him happy.

Hanamaki just looked at Matsukawa smiling, he’s just as blessed as he is, having each other around. He won’t be the person he is right now without matsukawa.

If they didn’t meet he can imagine himself in the same hellhole with the guy who repeatedly hurt him. 

“H-He said we aren’t connected with other- I hate that, I love you more than anything in this world- but why? why couldn’t it be you?”

Those words hit directly to his heart. 

Right, why couldn’t it be just me? I love him just the same.

𝘄𝗵𝘆? 𝘄𝗵𝘆 𝗰𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱𝗻’𝘁 𝗶𝘁 𝗯𝗲 𝗷𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝘂𝘀?

𝙬𝙝𝙮 𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙛𝙖𝙩𝙚𝙨 𝙩𝙤𝙤 𝙘𝙧𝙪𝙚𝙡?


End file.
